Good Girls Go Bad
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: well.... at least he walked me to detention, what am i getting myself into? this guys were crazy! i'm sure of it! oh god... oh good lord..... why do you have to be so hot? SakuXDei fanfic, took on a request on youtube for Sakurafan101101


well ^^ its done finaly, i hope you like it.

i took a request for this story on a youtube video for the cobra starship song good girls gone bad, thats were the tittle came from, the video was a akatsukiXsakura video, but the request was for SasoriXSakura or a DeidaraXsakura. it took me a while but i got it done.

for Sakurafan101101

**disclamer:** none of the materal belongs to, i took a request so not even the idea belongs to me. all caraters belong to Kishimoto-san.. *grabs baseball bat* but garra wont for long......

**____________________________________________**

Sakura had just graduated from middle school. In middle school she had learned "stay in your group of friends." Konoha high was a very clicky place, if you didn't stay in you little circle, you were liable to get beat up.

Sakura did not have a little circle. All she had was Hinata.

Hinata was by far her best friend, Hinata somehow, despite how shy she was, had many more friends than sakura. This often puzzled the other students. But this was no surprise to sakura. She was very smart. To smart for her own good. A Geek.

The Akatsuki, a little gang of sorts, consisted of 8 members, most of them male. The Akatsuki spent most of there time either out of school on suspension or running from teachers. What did this have to do with sakura? Well Deidara Suzuki, thats what she had to do with it. In her eyes, he was the hottest thing that ever hit detention. He had a slightly famine figure with blue-green eyes and blond hair that covered his left eye. His partner in crime was Sasori Oshiro. He was of equal hotness.

this Monday started like any other. Sakura got her books from her locker and was on her was to her first hour class when she saw him. Deidara and Sasori had already begun the day by getting themselfs into some kind of trouble. She staired at him as she walked by. He staired back.

"Mr. Suzuki are you lessening to me?" the teacher snapped

"Why yes, I am miss teacher lady."

"Deidara you know full well my name. Mr. Oshiro do you find this entertaining?" Sasori had a very smug look on his face, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah un, we'll save you the trouble and just walk to detention ourselfs." the teacher 'humphed' and walked to her class in the other direction.

"Your gonna be late missy."

"Huh?" sakura snapped back to reality. The halls were empty.

she was late for class.

She gasped. "Um... thank you." she picked up her pace to class. Her first period was in the same direction as detention. Sakura face got red. They were walking at the same pace.

"You get detention to?" he asked her.

"W-what? No, no, I... my first period is.... its this way."

"What teacher?"

"Um...?"

"Just come to detention with us, save your teacher the trouble."

"Um...? I uh..?"

"Fuck it un, lets go." he stuck his arm around her waist and drug her to detention with him. Sakura had never EVER been to the detention room. It was a very scary place. But there were a fue people she recognized.

Sasuke and Naruto, two football players in her grade, and...the rest of Deidara's gang. Deidara shoved Sakura down in-between himself and another blue haired girl with a piercing on her bottom lip. He just sat there like nothing was WRONG with being in detention.

"What'cha in for this time?" The teacher asked

"We walked down here by ourselves didn't we Sasori un?"

"Yep."

"And what about the girl?" the teacher picked up clip board and flipped through some pages.

"I don't know un, she was standing there and she was late so we brought her along."

The teachers finger searched along some lines then he stopped and looked at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno, record is spotless. You wanna go back to class?"

"No un, she wants to stay."

Deidara had answered for her. Of course she wanted to go back to her nice, safe class room where people that sat next to her did not glare at her out of the corner of there eye. People actually had something out infront of them to WORK on, and people did not do BAD things!

It was save to say she was scared.

And they were all just sitting there, like nothing was wrong, in Sakura's eyes, everything in the fiber of the universe was wrong. The first bell rang, taunting her. The room seemed to be closing in on her. Good lord! What was the matter with these people?

"Miss. Haruno, you wanna go get a drink?"

She momentary snapped out of her panic. "W-what?"

the teacher chucked his words "Would you. Like to. Go get. A drink?"

"Y-yes. Yes sir." she go up and left the room. Sakura never was one to be claustrophobic, why did it scare her so much to be in that room? Because it was past her normal? Maby so. Because she was sitting next to....she swallowed hard. _Him_? Sakura bent down to get a drink.

"Sakura?"

sakura visibly jumped. "Hinata?"

"W-why aren't you in-in class?"

"Um, this guy, you know, _that guy_, took me to detention with him after he got in trouble...." she trailed off. She would be in a world of pain if her mother found out she was in detention.

"Oh.... ok....."

Hinata was a skinny girl, but not the skinny, she had some meat on her. She always wore a tan jacket even on hot days, and had her hair cut in an Interesting way that defied gravity, funny thing, she never used anything on it. Plus, it was _purple_. Witch she also claimed to be natural.

"O-ok, bye....." Hinata trailed off and went into the bath room that was next to the drinking fountain. Sakura took the oh-so short walk back to detention and sat down back in her seat. There was a history test tomorrow and Mr. Hatake was known for giving extremely hard tests. She got her history book out and opened it to page 300, were the tests to give yourself were.

"Are you studying?" the teacher asked in a half questing half joking tone, as if he was surprised.

"Yes.... I am...." she replied.

Some of the other students looked at her.

"What?" she asked

they looked away, but she knew they were still watching her from the corner of there eyes. "Nothing." the teacher replied " its just..." he paused looking for the right words. "strange, to see a person studying in _my_ class."

Sakura understood. This was a class of bad people after all. The blue haired girl next to her peeked over at her book, she was chewing some gum and every couple of seconds, blew a bubble and popped it.

"Ain't that, like... for rely smart kids?" she asked. Sakura was in the advanced class, he book had more details than the less -intelligent students books.

She nodded. The girl said nothing more, just looked forward. Sakura stared at her for a while but then went back to her book. A piece of paper hit the back of her head.

Why couldn't she just study in peace?

Another triangular shaped piece slid down the crease in her book. She picked it up. It was held together in its shape with tightly creased folds and a black eyebrow stud stuck in it on one side. She removed the stud and unfolded the paper.

_**want to join?**_

The letters were written in and odd way, and they were messy almost unreadable chicken scranch. The letters were also very dark and written in a side ways manner.

_Join what?_

She wrote back. The letters she wrote were in cursive, with fine strokes and a neatly dotted I and a neatly crossed T. She folded the paper back into its original form and stuck the stud back into its place. She turned around and looked for the person who'd thrown the paper.

Silver hair and a jacked half unzipped showing his chest.......no not him.

Well built with blue streaks in his hair, a heavy looking guitar case leaned up ageist his desk, hunched over drawing what looked to be a shark...... no, not him either.

In the back row, it was a orange haired guy with piercing, he wore a black sweat shirt..... she couldn't get over the piercing! There were so many frigin- oh, excuse her language. Yes, there were so many, this guy must have some kind of screw loose. She looked down at the stud on the paper, it matched the ones he had in his _eyebrows._ yes both eyebrows. She flicked the paper back at him.

The paper most have only gone half way but then fell to the ground, clinking when the mettle stud hit the tile floor. Some of the people who saw her throw it starred at it but made no move to pick it up.

"You can get up and give it to him."

Sakura jumped.

"I don't care, you can go back there and _talk_ to him if you want."

"Y-yeah....." Sakura meekly answered the teacher before getting up and grabbing the paper off the ground. She walked it the rest of the way to the guy and layed it on his desk, then walked back to her own seat.

The paper was back in a matter of moments, still in that folded up shape.

_**My little 'group' **_

sakura starred at the letters. Did she rely want to get in trouble all the time? but....if she did then she could be with _him_......

_________________________________________

The note was again walked back to my desk. I watched the girls hand tremble as she wrote back to me. Our new _shinny_ one way ticket to an A or at least a B. She walked it back with uncertain steps. She declined, I just knew it. I opened the note any way.

_I'm in _


End file.
